The Miracles of Stupidity
by jena-tomas
Summary: Why? How could I be stupid enough to fall in love with the one who tried to terrorize me? I guess we're both going to find out... Rated T to be safe. OC x BEN Enjoy! O-O"


The Miracles of Stupidity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a Talking cat that looks weirdly like Kakuzu…

Anyway, seriously on this one, he's my favorite creepypasta, if I get flames on this, I will so send in a small aerial battalion after you. Capesh? ~Ja Ne~

So this is what happened exactly like it happened. You must all think I'm crazy, because how could anyone with _any _sense fall in love with the one that tried to terrorize you? I guess we're both about to find out…

**April 22****nd****, 2013:**

Since my birthday was today, Mother and I were going to one of the book stores we frequented to get ourselves something for my birthday. On the way there, we passed a garage sale. There was something about it the just told me to go to it.

Thinking it over, I decided it couldn't hurt. "Hey Maman, pull over to the garage sale over there, would ya?" I asked. Looking over at it, she reluctantly pulled over to the sale.

"I'm only doing this because it's your birthday." She sighed. I rolled my eyes at her. "Maman I'd do it for you even if it wasn't your birthday, Imma be back in a second." I told her as I grabbed my wallet.

"I know you would baby, but the Man over there, this whole place even, is giving me bad vibes." She told me before I shut the door. I just smiled at her. Turning towards the Man who seemed to run the sale, I asked, "Do you have anything I could look at?" He studied me for a moment.

I have dark brown eyes and dark black hair. My skin is the color of molten honey. I'm a bit round, but have curves. (I forgot to put this in earlier, just thought you would like to know what I look like in this fic.)

Clearing his throat he looked me in the eyes. "Yes miss, follow me." He motioned me to follow him. Shrugging, I followed him towards a table with piles of old games on it.

Turning he said, "Take your pick, they're free." When he walked away I could have sworn that the man said, "Poor young girl, may God be with her." But in a moment of extreme stupidity, I brushed it off.

Looking over the pile, I found several classics. The only one that caught my interest though; was a Majorica's Mask game. It was well used; they even had to re-write the name on there too.

Done with my internal monologue, I decided that it was going to be mine. Picking it up, I put it in my purse and looked around to see if there were any other games that I might want.

Seeing a table filled with books, I went towards them only to find that they were sy-fy.

Sighing in disappointment, I went back to the car. Opening the door, I see Maman looking at the house with apprehension. "Recila, get in the car, I want to get out of here."

She said nervously, nodding to her I jumped in the car. "It was starting to creep me out too, let's go."

**April 22****nd****, 2013/ that afternoon**:

After we came home from the book store, I put the game I had gotten that evening into the old Nintendo 69, I think that was the name of the console?

Anyway, my younger cousin, Shae; wanted to play along with me, and since we usually do things like this together; I didn't really care anyway.

"Hey Reca is this getting boring, or is it just me?" Shae asked me with a puzzled look on her face. Contemplating the question, I realized she was right. I haven't the slightest idea why I had gotten the game; I don't even like the Legend of Zelda Franchise.

"Your right, this getting kind of boring; want to play God of War?" I asked her hopefully, God of War was my favorite game.

"Sure," she said getting up from the floor. "Did you kill the gigantic hand things yet?" Laughing at her description as she helped my up, I hugged her. "Dude, this is why your one of my sisters!" I said still laughing. Snorting at my uncharacteristic giggly-ness, she dropped me back on the floor.

"Bro, you need to go to a doctor about your odd sugar-high mood swings, seriously…" She stated while hooking the Play Station up to the T.V.. Still on the floor, I was laughing my head off.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger! Next chapter is coming up soon! Byez!


End file.
